Dance with the Devil
by MoustacheMafiaMember
Summary: Hi! This is an L love story, one i wrote for a friend on Quotev. Please enjoy! 3
1. The Family

It's so cold. And wet. Of course it is. It's snowing. Yuki. Yuki, tainted by blood.  
Whose blood?  
The blood of my parents.  
They were brutally murdered. I think it's that Charles Manson guy. His 'family'; lashing out. My parents were lawyers. They didn't win his case, and so…

I'm running. That was my mother's final words.  
"Run, Mizuki. Run, to Him." Who is 'Him'? Who is he?

Tears splash on the cold path. Around me people continue to walk. They treat me like trash. I'm human, too.

I'm 14. I've just had my birthday. Happy fucking Christmas. You see, my birthday is close to Christmas.

Tonight is Christmas eve.

I heard a knife being sharpened. Common sense told me it was only the butcher.

But I didn't want to be butchered myself.

I ran through countless streets, streets I knew, streets I didn't.

Finally, I sought cover in a house. It was a simple house, too simple. I put my hands in my pockets. I gasped aloud when I discovered a piece of paper. I pulled it out and scrutinised the text. My mother's handwriting. I held it to my heart momentarily, before reading it.

_Dearest Mizuki, _

_If you're reading this, you must be looking for Him. Who is he? I can't tell you that through a note. But I assure you, you will know him. Listen, I never told you. We were part of the FBI. And, believe it or not, you helped your father and I on countless cases, including the newest case, Charles Manson. Remain strong, dear.  
I love you.  
We love you,_

There was nothing else written. That in itself was suspicious.  
Wait…there was an address.  
I looked at it.  
_16 evergreen street…_

I looked at the house in front of my. It was number 2. My lucky number.  
I ran up the block of houses until I got to number 16.  
I could hear rapid footsteps. They were far away, but advancing swiftly.  
I banged on the door.

An arm reached out and tugged me inside.

At the window, two people walked past, sadistic grins on their face. Their crude weapons were abandoned, but they bore the blood of my parents.  
The blood that was splattered on my face.  
I turned towards the body of the arm, and hugged them tightly. Male. Scrawny. Nice feeling top, though.  
I could have sworn I recognised this person.

I brought my teary face up to my rescuer.

My eyes widened.

It was my best friend, from my childhood.  
He disappeared a few years ago.

"L?"

A few years later

"Mizuki-chan? I need you to help me analyse these samples!" L, er, Ryuzaki, shouted.  
"Coming!" I yelled back. I quickly slipped on my skinny jeans and wore a white shirt that said 'bite me, mister'. It had a cake on.  
It was L's favourite top!

Wait, did I really just think that?

The people who were responsible or my parents' murder suffered a slow and painful death. I didn't watch.

"Kira again?" I whispered in his ear. He looked at me, smiling at my shirt. I leaned over and popped a strawberry in his mouth.  
"Keep the lewd thoughts to yourself, Ryuzaki." I mumbled in his ear.

He had a thing for sweets? I loved lollipops; not in the dirty sense, though I definitely wasn't a lesbian!

"Watch these videos. Then tell me." He answered.  
"Cryptic, as usual! What about the others?" I asked, teasing him ever so slightly.  
He stuck his tongue out. I placed a strawberry in his mouth, just to piss him off.

And piss him off I did!

"The others won't see these until Light-kun gets back." He said, emotionlessly. Definitely pissed off.  
"I think he's Kira." I said.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"I'll tell you soon. But, in about 2 months he may ask to be confined. And, he'll get ANOTHER girlfriend…" I sighed.  
"Jeez. That's insightful. Let's see if it does play out that way."  
"Hnn." I responded.

"I think that's a second Kira." I answered.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"The mannerisms are completely different. For instance, this Kira is trying to prove themselves. Possibly a woman? Trying to prove their worthiness to Kira. No man would do this. They would rival them, be more up front about it. I have a plan."  
"oh?" He asked. Is that all he has to say?  
"Make Light write it. Then we can apprehend the second Kira using this evidence." I responded automatically. Jeez, this was complex.  
"Good idea. Let's call Light-kun." He said.  
I wrapped my arms around him from behind the sofa. Childhood friends were allowed to do this. But to me it felt like more.

So much more.

He blushed slightly.

"Aww, can't we at least prank call him?" I asked seductively.  
He sighed, then nodded.

This might end up being fun!


	2. L's Just a Softie Really!

I woke up with a blanket wrapped tightly around my body. I yawned sleepily, casting a disinterested glance towards the clock. Seeing as the Kira case is resolved… well, it's too early. I sat up, stretching. Then, the blanket fell down, exposing my naked body. I blushed a deep crimson, chagrined that I had forgotten about last night's activities. Well, it does make sense… seeing as my body is aching.

I sunk back down into the bed, sighing happily. I had finally done _it_, with the one I love too. The hardest part, though, was what was going to happen today. I cast my eyes to the right of me. There was no one there.

Wait…where is L? Has he left me? Was it only that one thing he wanted?

I brought the bed covers closer around me, comforting me, warming me up. I genuinely thought that L loved me… but it seems I was led astray yet again.

Someone opened the door slowly, to minimise the creaking noise. I pretended to be sleeping, just so I could hear the person. They crept across the room, slipping into bed quietly. I kept my smile to myself. Then, they wrapped their arms around me in a comforting and familiar embrace.

It was L. I'm so glad that my insecurities were proven wrong!

L nuzzled his head in my neck, lying there content. I don't know if he knew I wasn't asleep or not. Regardless, I opened my sleepy eyes and was greeted with his twinkling onyx eyes as a reward. I smiled at him, yawning yet again. I giggled.

"Morning!" I said exuberantly. L grunted it back. "Don't you think it's too early to be up?"

"No, because Beyond wants to see you…" L trailed off, frowning slightly. I shrugged.

"He's my brother- it's probably about avoiding jail again!" I smiled through my words.

"Well… that's the problem. I want to put him back in jail." L spoke flatly. I glared at him.

"If he goes to jail, then I'm going with him." I growled. Great, I was in a foul mood already. I pushed L out of the bed, and started to get dressed. Nothing flashy, just skinny jeans, a black corset-like top and a leather jacket. I put on kick ass boots and walked out the room, leaving L in the bedroom alone.

I hope he doesn't make me regret my decision.

"Mizuki! We _need _to talk." Beyond glared at me. I felt a prick of shame, and nodded to him to continue.

"Did you have to be so _goddamned _loud?" He yelled. I blushed, shaking my head. Beyond's face softened.

"I'm not gonna let him take you away from me again!" I blurted loudly. Beyond smiled at me.

"Mizuki… I shouldn't be out of jail. I need to go back, and earn my parole." Beyond grit his teeth as my face become astonished.

"W…What? I thought L was the one who wanted you in jail…?" I drew it out into a question. Beyond gave me a look.

"No. I _want _to go back." Beyond spoke defiantly. I shook my head, not fully understanding.

"You want to leave me again." I whispered, my voice barely carrying to my brother.

"Mizuki… jail is where I belong. And I can leave any time I like, anyways. I don't have any money or any hope of a future. Let's face it- I'm not like you. I don't want to find _the one _and lead a stereotypical life and raise seven kids." Beyond leaned forward, "I'm insane… and I can't survive in this society. I crave the kill. Something no one seems to understand."

Beyond turned around so I couldn't see the maniacal grin of his. He turned back to me, regaining his control. He pulled a knife out, holding it to my throat.

"Don't mistake me, Mizuki. Those tablets are the only things that keep me sane. _This _is what happens when I don't take them!" His voice contorted, becoming more like the Beyond I used to know. He licked the knife slowly, before setting it down.

"I can see your death, Mizuki. You shouldn't be alive." He said, before striding out of the room. My heart beat fast, my heart stricken. What the hell had happened to him? And what tablets?

Was this what my consequence was… because I cheated death? Why did Beyond seem to be insane again?

The worst part… I knew it. The sibling connection. It also told me that he was hiding out in his room. I walked into the bathroom, straining to reach the medicine cabinet. I reached the very top, grasping onto an unfamiliar packet of medicine. I grabbed it, slowly lowering myself back down to the floor. Then, I read the words on the packet, my eyes widening.

"Beyond!" I yelled, bursting into his room. He looked up at me startled, his arm bleeding. I had no idea what to do. I took off my belt, tying it around his elbow to stop the blood, like a tourniquet. I had seen it on tv before. Then, I took my jacket off and held it to his wound, looking for the knife he had previously. The only problem was, the pills fell out of my pocket. I didn't notice until my brother said something.

"Why do you have those?" He asked. I shook my head. "Well, now you know. Are you happy?"

I swallowed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, hurt. He just looked at me.

"Would you believe me if I said it wasn't me who was killing those people?" I shook my head. "Because it wasn't. It was…him."

I struggled to understand. "But he's a part of you!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but do you know what it's like? It's like having two people in your body!" Beyond shouted at me.

"I don't know _anything _about split personality disorder!" I retorted, fury coating my words. "You can't go back to jail! You _need _to stay here! Where I can protect you!"

"I can't! Prison was the only place I felt sane!" Beyond blurted in his fury. I physically recoiled.

"Go, then. See if I care. Maybe I shouldn't have saved your life!" I yelled. He looked at me with hurt eyes. I shook my head at him, then ran to the bathroom. I needed a way out… I should've stayed dead! I shouldn't have tried to save myself! I have one good thing happen to me… then life gets in the way.

Beyond followed slowly after me, banging on the door.

"You can't stay there forever!" He shouted through the door. I said nothing. I heard a bang on the door, then heard a sliding sound. "I didn't mean it."

"Sure you didn't." I muttered. There was another band, then a hiss of pain.

"It's not _me _saying that!" He grit his teeth. "My split… he's a murderer."

"Just…go." I whispered. I looked around the bathroom. I was in the main bathroom, so there were no razors. Lucky me. I didn't need any more scars.

Then, I realised something. I was in the bathroom, right? There was a medicine cabinet. I wonder if there are suicide pills…

I searched quietly through the cabinet, even though Beyond had departed five minutes ago. I searched in vain, as there was nothing of the sort in here. I did find a lot of tablets that told me an overdose would be fatal.

I picked up some ibuprofen, placing a lot of tablets in my hand. I wonder if it would ease my emotional pain, too. I set off the tap, shoving the tablets in my mouth and drinking the water straight from the tap. I blinked, expecting some sort of immediate result.

At first, I felt nothing. Then, I felt sick. It seems like it didn't work in the way I expected it to. I held my head, sitting on the cold floor. Instead of curing a headache, it seems to have caused one. My emotional pain started to slip away…

Much like my consciousness.

~Beyond Birthday's P.o.V~

Inside, the real me was screaming that I was wrong. That even though my split was the murderer, the terroriser, it was still me who had hurt my dear sister. I hated myself, wishing there was an easy way out. My spilt announced my innermost thoughts to the world. I don't truly want to go back to jail. There is a part of me that does… but I want nothing more but to live with my sister.

No, I'm not being honest with myself. I want life to be easy. I want to be like L, to be able to solve cases just with a little bit of thinking power. I'm not as intelligent as that, so it's out of the question.

Maybe, just maybe, I might be able to take over one of L's aliases though.

No, he would never allow me to. Either way, I'm an efficient worker, more so when my split takes over. I just get… a little insane.

"Well done." L's cold voice sounded down the hallway. I glared at him, taking one tablet for my disorder dry. "Come with me."

I followed L to the kitchen… and realised I still had the knife in my room. Eventually, I'm going to have to give it back, but I'm sure it'll be okay there for now.

L looked at the knife wound on my arm critically. I barely remember how I got it. That's what happens when my split takes over.

"I have a proposition for you." L began, looking at me levelly. "I need another accomplice. As you know, Watari is dead. That means my right hand man is gone, because of Kira. I want you to be my right hand man."

L finished, leaning on the counter. This man doesn't spare any words, does he?

"What if I say no?" I asked, challenging him with my stare. L reached into the fridge, picked out a strawberry, and dangled it above his mouth.

"Then you go to jail." He muttered, eating the strawberry. "It's a win win situation for you."

I looked at him, coming to my decision easily.

The next day

I was getting worried about Mizuki. She hasn't left the bathroom for a whole day. I'm thinking of ripping the door down. I know that's drastic, but she hasn't made a sound, or moved, for a long time.

And I can't hear anything through our connection.

It's getting worrying.

"L." I spoke softly and he nodded.

"I was thinking the same." He said. We headed towards the main bathroom, listening intently for signs of life. We heard nothing. L clicked a button on a mini remote, and the door swung inwards.

It revealed a horrifying sight.

My darling sister…

~L's P.o.V~

Opening that door… I saw a sight which will continue to haunt my memories for the rest of my life. The medicine cabinet was open and there was blood on the floor, tablets strewn around the comatose body.

The blood must have been from her haemorrhaging blood, from a possible overdose.

It kills me inside knowing to figure out what happened, I have to take an analytical view. I want nothing more than to go over there and shake her, check if she's still alive, search for a pulse, _anything._

Her body, though a bruised, broken flower, still looked perfect, her skin flawless and hair shiny.

Is she still alive?

Because… she looks dead.

~Beyond's P.o.V~

I walked over to my sister, picking up her damaged body carefully. I looked at L and walked to his room slowly, searching for a pulse, or _something._ I couldn't find anything.

_Please don't go just yet, _I thought desperately. I got to L's room and laid her on the bed, her body limp and cold.

I kneeled beside her bed, crying.

It was the first time I had cried since our parents died.

I sat there, my crimson eyes closed. Her time on earth had reached zero. In fact, it had been zero since yesterday. This was _bound _to happen. Her life left was on zero, and L's was much higher again. I thought it made no sense. All I'm wondering… is which devil she made a deal with.

I saw her finger twitch ever so slightly, and my heart leapt.

Maybe, just maybe, she's still alive.

One week later

I sat by her bedside, my hope dashed. Her counter was still on zero. My sister… she couldn't be dead of something like an overdose, could she?

I saw her finger twitch again. Recently, this was the only thing she was doing, so I ignored it. However, then her whole hand moved. Her eyes blinked and she opened them. I looked at her, incredulous. Her counter was on zero, yet she was alive? I don't understand. Maybe her life has been frozen… or I can't see her life span.

"B…Brother…" She whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Mizuki!" I spoke rapidly, my voice growing excited. Mizuki looked on the opposite side to her, seeing L sleeping in a chair, the bags under his eyes more prominent than usual.

"I'm…sorry." She whispered. I nodded my head, hugging her gently.

"I'll leave you two alone." I cuddled her, then left her. She needed to know of the dangers I was going to be in, now that I'm L's right hand man.

~Mizuki's P.o.V~

I slowly opened my eyes after what seemed like an eternity. I must have been trying for hours to open my eyes, to move my heavy body.

"B…Brother…" I whispered, my voice hoarse. It hurt to talk.

"Mizuki!" Beyond spoke rapidly, his voice growing excited. I looked on the other side, seeing my lover. He looked tired. He was sleeping right now, but he definitely looked sleep deprived. I whispered my apologies and Beyond soothed me, holding me close.

He whispered something that I didn't quite catch before leaving, closing the door quietly.

"L…" My voice didn't work. "L!"

L stirred, his eyes opening ever so slightly. Then, his eyes widened.

"Mizuki!" He yelled, rushing to my bedside. "Don't you _ever _do that again!"

I nodded into his chest. I pulled him into the bed, so he was lying next to me. I hugged him tightly, resting my head on his chest again.

I hugged him as if I'd never let him go.


	3. Jealousy and the Antagonist

I watched my idol hug my sister. I can't believe my past motions. Why was I consumed with the urge to become greater? Was it because A died? The pressure was too much, I admit…

But that's no reason. For her, I won't pursue revenge. I don't think I ever will.

I watched her relax in his embrace.

I don't think I'll ever get revenge.

_If this goes on, I might have a new brother-in-law, _I thought. That doesn't sound very ideal.

She's lucky I love her so much.

They drew back from each other. Oh, god, were they gonna kiss?

"Let's get down to business, hm?" I broke the silence. It was kinda awkward.  
L shook himself mentally. It would have been kinda funny if he started shaking in real life though.

"Yes. Now, BB-kun…"

L explained everything in detail to me. Meanwhile, Mizuki stood in her thinking pose, which often looks like she's daydreaming. I know her too well. I think she's gonna say something important.

But what?

**Mizuki's PoV**

I had a really important thought.

What If we used the letter to undo Kira?

What if we never sent the letter, but I pretended to be the second Kira, and send important clues to get closer to Kira?  
But first, I need to find out how he kills!

I opened my mouth and told them my idea.

It is flawless! I just know it.

My red eyes sparkled with the prospect of a Kira-free future!

L sat there, listening to me. He sat in that same pose… how does he not get cramp?

All of a sudden he leaned forward and took my hair in his hands, twirling and playing with it, much like a cat with yarn.

"That's a good idea, Mizuki-chan. Who will write this letter though?" L asked absentmindedly.

I grinned evilly. "Who do we suspect the most?" I retorted.

L grinned, a cute little grin. It was enough to boost my confidence. L leaned forward…

I mentally prepared myself…

But it never came.

Instead, Beyond decided to push L back. However, L had grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him with him. I gasped at the calm aggression.

"You can't have my sister! She's mine! You can't take her away from me again!" He yelled, a maniacal look lighting his crimson depths. My pupils dilated in shock.

"You let her go. Your parents let her go. Don't blame me for keeping her alive!" L shouted back.

"STOP." I spoke loudly and menacingly. "_What _about my parents? I watched them die?" I was bordering on hysterical.

"9 years ago you watched the ones you love die. Am I correct?" Beyond asked me, his look mirroring L's.

"Yes. And only 5 years ago I watched the ones I thought I knew as my parents die. So much death…" I trailed off, my eyes downcast.

Beyond Birthday enveloped me in an embrace, casting an accusatory glance at L. I broke his embrace and looked at him.

"Why did you leave me?" I asked him, "I knew they were going to die but I didn't leave. So, why?"

Beyond shook his head, leaning against the nearest wall.

"I needed to get away. I can't explain it." Beyond said. This was the little explanation he offered me.

L sat back, watching the scene, evaluating it. I looked at my wrist watch.

"Light is scheduled to arrive soon." I stated.

"Beyond, I suggest that you hide in the closet or under the bed." L spoke emotionlessly. Beyond Birthday nodded, and walked away, that characteristic hunch still adopted. I sighed and sat in a chair right next to L. I stroked his hair, patting the dark locks, twirling them around my fingers. At last, his onyx eyes seemed to be interested in something.

"I suggest you hide those pretty eyes from Light. I don't trust him." L said.

"Jealous much?" I teased.

**Beyond Birthday's P.o.V**

"Jealous much?" Mizuki teased.

Jealous? Hell yeah I was. I was man enough to admit I'm jealous. I crawled under the bed, allowing my thoughts to suffocate me. Finally, I found my dear sister. Or rather, she had discovered me. Finally, I had her, only for her to be ripped away from me right in front of my eyes.

I bit my lip from crying out in anguish. I loved her so much. When I thought she was dead…let's just say my wrist are scarred. I am sick of living like someone else. I wish I could see when she would die, as morbid as that is. I want to know whether or not Light is going to kill her. I think he is. I don't want to stay here.

Not on my own.

**Mizuki's P.o.V**

L didn't reject the claims. Instead, he made motions for me to cuddle him, sit in his lap. So, I did just that. I gazed affectionately into his loving eyes, the onyx seemingly softened.

"Mizuki…" L said, my voice sounding like honey, like the most expensive wine. He brought a pale hand to my face, caressing it gently.

He brought his head to mine and barely touched my lips with his.

Yet, I was still enveloped with the sweetness of him, awareness of him.

I moved from my place upon hearing the door creak.

Light stood in the doorway, looking like an avenging demon. He was a scary person, someone who's face would haunt me for the rest of my life.

"What, Ryuzaki?" Light asked, nonchalantly. I don't like him. I think he's an arrogant infidel with an abrasive attitude and little tolerance for those who aren't as intelligent as him. Ugh, he does my head in!

L opened his mouth and explained my idea.

"You want me to write the letter? Ryuzaki, when will you stop suspecting me?" Light asked as thought the subject bored him.

"When we catch Kira." L answered, the answer rolling off his tongue.

"Fine. But I want Mizuki to help." He said. Light leaned towards me leeringly. "You can pose as my girlfriend."

I can't believe him! He's purposely antagonising L!

L was unruffled. He gave nothing away in his body language, but his eyes told a different story.

"Very well. Commence. Give me 5 minutes alone with Mizuki so I can debrief her." L said, effectively dismissing Light.

Light stood up and walked away, forgotten.

L looked at me deep in the eyes.

"I'm sorry."


	4. Pretty Pyromaniac

His words rang through my head. What does he mean?

"We can't be together. Not like this. Not now." L said, his voice as calm as still water. My heart sank, sank low into those calm depths. I wonder if it produced a ripple.

"So, I'm sorry."

I turned around, tears pricking my eyes. I wouldn't let him see my weakness. I forced a smile on my face and turned back around.

"I understand," I lied, "I'll go now."

I walked calmly out of the apartment, hands fisted and head down. I looked up, my eyes meeting the beauty of the full moon, it's yellow-tinged glow making the world seem cruel, more ruthless. It disrupted the calm of L and aided the burning fire in my heart.

My head snapped to the right. I could hear a blackbird cry, it's low croak echoing through the eerie night. I was going to do that which I shouldn't.

I was going to become more like my brother.

As children, we'd always had a bizarre fascination with fire; we're essentially pyromaniacs. All I wanted to do, right now, was start a fire.

I walked brusquely to the forest, walking for what seemed like hours. I had to release my devastation somehow; I'm not about to cry over those who don't care.

I came to a dark corner, and pulled a lighter out of my pocket. I increased the flame size, making it look like a miniature flame thrower. I laughed a maniacal laugh, one that Beyond and I share. I put the lighter to the nearest tree and stood, watching the flames dance in front of my eyes. I don't know if I still want to live. So, I stayed, absorbed by the ever-changing fire. I swear, sometimes I saw the odd blue or green flame flicker through the dominant orange. I sat by the fire, smiling.

**~Beyond Birthday's P.o.V~**

I stood by and watched as L broke her heart. I knew L well. Therefore, I know his motives.

But that doesn't mean I'll forgive what he's doing to her.

I strode over to L, a few minutes after Mizuki had left. I leaned over the back of the chair, my demeanour menacing.

"Don't use her as a pawn. Her feelings aren't to be played with. I don't care how much you suspect her. This better stop." I whispered in L's ear. He didn't even flinch. I'll give him credit for that.

"I'm not playing around." L responded coolly. All of a sudden, my latent anger sparked.

"Don't mess her around!" I yelled. I rarely lost my temper, even when… experimenting with my victims.

L's obsidian depths widened. He could probably see a flickering fire reflected in my red ones.

The door swung inwards, denting the wall. Watari burst in, a worried look in his kind eyes.

"L! It's Mizuki!" Watari yelled.

"What's wrong?" L asked, slight alarm in his voice.

"She has…" Watari spoke softly, I could barely hear.

I drew in a deep breath. I didn't know what to say…

**~ Mizuki's P.o.V~**

I sat, the fire warming me up. Then, I remembered.

"Eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes, everything in your eyes…" I sang, edging towards the fire, taking off my jacket.

"You make me wanna die!" my voice became desperate.

"I'll never be good enough!" I took off my top.

"You make me wanna die…" I took off my jeans, leaving me in my socks and underwear.

"And everything you love, will burn up in the light, and every time I look inside your eyes…" I took off my socks and walked forward.

"You make me wanna die…" tears escaped out of my eyes. I walked towards the fire. It caught onto my skin, burning me.

I cried. The fire burned yet I wasn't worried about that. I was more worried about what everyone will find out.

**~Beyond Birthday's P.o.V~**

"She won't die." I heard myself say.

"That's preposterous! Of course she'll die! There's no way she'll survive!" L yelled. I recoiled. It was the first time I'd ever seen him so distraught.

"She won't! Watari, you know as well, don't you?" I asked, somewhat tentatively. Watari nodded.

"L, calm down. She'll be fine." Watari assured him, guiding him back to his chair.

"Beyond. Explain." L spoke, through gritted teeth.

"Well, our family is special. Every four generations, the children are born… differently. It would be every generation, but the ones with the 'special defects' usually don't have children. That isn't to say that every child born on the fourth generation has something different about them. It's spontaneous. See, we all thought that Mizuki was an exception to the fourth generation rule. However, one day, she played with fire. She set the house on fire, the fire surrounding her. Before you ask, she can't control the fire. However, she is… somewhat immune to it. She can get severely hurt…but she'll always be fine." I took a deep breath, my lungs feeling deprived.

"So, I don't understand?" L said. I almost gasped from the humour of it. The great L not understanding? Laughable.

I grinned.

~Mizuki's P.o.V~

I watched the fire burn me. Hopefully the pain would make me realise something. Maybe I would realise how wretched my existence really was.

I am pretty reckless. I'm reckless. I'm an idiot. Why do I have an inability to realise? Why couldn't I see how undesirable I am? Does he care? Does he even know? I'm burning but I'm not forgetting.

I'm only remembering. And it's more torturous than burning. And I want it to stop.

I stepped out of the fire, my body an unrecognisable mass of blisters and sores. I had a goal. If he never loved me, it wouldn't matter if he saw me like this… back to before I was pretty. Maybe if he saw me as a husk of a human being, he would see beauty in me. It's a warped sense of idealism, but it's the only one I have.

I walked, my skin feeling as if it were still on fire. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea… I was walking through the streets, virtually naked. Thankfully, my underwear had been spared in the fire. I wish I could say that for the rest of my clothes. I felt like the mermaid who traded her tail for legs, just to meet her prince charming. It hurt the same too, I'd bet.

I sighed, and continued walking, my body burning.

Eventually, I got to the apartment and slipped inside, undetected. It was eerily quiet, as if no one lived here anymore. Knowing L's patterns, it was probable. I wiped a tear away from my eye. I looked down at my hands. They'd already healed. The only evidence, that I could see, was the red laced tears running down my face, dripping slowly like a tap that has already been turned off. I lay down, shutting my eyes.

I lay still.

Maybe, just maybe…

I'll die this time.

**~L's P.o.V~**

I returned to the apartment, weary and desperate. Everyone else had given up a long time ago. But not I. No, I must prove to myself that she is dead to get over her. Yes, I love her. I don't know if it'll conquer all, as they say. However, if this past turn of events is any indicator…

Then maybe it will.

I walked into the living room, and an astonishing sight befell my eyes. Mizuki. Lying there. Was she breathing?

I rushed over to her, faster than I had ever been. Given the circumstances, it was entirely necessary. I put my head to her chest, listening for a trace of a heart beat.

I heard none.

I felt a sinking feeling deep in my chest. I sat down next to her, my heart refusing to accept the truth. Maybe, just maybe, she's alive. Please, let her be alive. I wish I could blame this on Kira. But, at the end of the day, it's all my fault. It's _my fault._ She shouldn't have had to get caught up in Karma giving me divine comeuppance.

I felt a small hand on my arm. I daren't look up for fear I hallucinate further.

"L…" whispered a voice.

"No… you're dead. Don't torment my memory." I spoke roughly.

"I'm not dead." Whispered that voice again.

This time, I opened my eyes. I saw her face, smiling slightly through the dark. She was as beautiful as ever. I stood next to her. If I was hallucinating, I may as well enjoy the experience.

"I love you… so much…" I nuzzled my head in her neck, the whispered words reassuring her.

"Sleep now, ok?" She said gently.

I obliged with that one wish.

**~Mizuki's P.o.V~**

It was worth it. Or was it? Was it worth going through unimaginable pain just for a man? A boy? No. not really. I did it for the wrong reasons, I know that. My only regret was it took this for him to realise what he was losing. That it took this to realise how much I truly loved him. That's wrong. I shouldn't have hurt myself over a boy. _Ever. _It's never the answer. _Never. _But, I did it. And, eventually, I'll pay for my mistake. But right now? I have the happiness I deserve…

But I am scared of the lecture Beyond will give me…


	5. The Eyes and Intuition

~Mizuki's P.o.V~

I woke up with my arms circling L's neck, his arms around my waist. By the looks of things, he was still asleep. I smiled, trying my hardest not to move as to not wake him up. His sleeping face was so cute, it made me want to pinch his cheeks. Luckily, I was able to resist that by giving him a swift peck on the cheek instead.

L smiled in his sleep, stirring slightly. I lay absolutely still, pretending I was a secret ninja like in Naruto or something. I shifted to the left, aiming to sidle out of the bed. Quickly. Easily. Painlessly.

However, it kind of didn't go as planned. Well, it _is _L's fault. He decided to move unexpectedly.

So, it ended up with me on the floor and L on top of me, his arms braced on either side of my head. There was a shocked look in his eyes, one that was no doubt mirrored in mine as well. Then, shaking his head, L spoke.

"May as well make use of this situation…" L whispered seductively in my ear. I blushed, the colour intensifying as he brought his lips closer to mine.

"Can i…?" L asked. I laughed lightly.

"Are you really asking if you can kiss me?" I grabbed either side of his face and brought his lips down to mine, his lips capturing mine passionately. My hands tangled themselves in his hair, the soft hair winding around my fingers easily. His hands travelled down my body, resting on my waist.

Then, there was a throat clearing sound from the doorway. Immediately L and I broke apart, yet my lips still lusted after his.

"First off: ew. Second: You have some explaining to do, young lady!" Beyond said, his tone raising ever so slightly.

I stood up in an attempt to regain some of my dignity. L was already standing and had offered me a hand, which I didn't accept.

Beyond Birthday walked over to me and grabbed my arm. I shook him off, glaring into his crimson eyes. He glared straight back.

"Do you know how dangerous and stupid that was? Do you?" He yelled at me.

"You wouldn't understand! Maybe if you tried we wouldn't have this problem!" I retorted.

"Oh, get off it! You know that I know how you felt! We have that whole sibling connection thing going on! So don't bullshit me!" Beyond shouted back.

"Suck my dick!" I yelled back.

"Gladly!" He retorted. Then, we both burst out laughing. He motioned for a hug and I wrapped my arms around him in a bear hug. He lifted me off the floor and spun me around, spinning me to the floor.

"Seriously though-" Beyond started.

"Don't turn out like me." I finished. It was kinda easy to predict his sentences sometimes.

L looked at the pair of us incredulously, then smiled. I walked over to L and hugged him too, so he didn't feel left out.

"I love you…" I whispered in his ear. His eyes widened.

"I love you too." He said, a smile warming his tone.

Beyond Birthday made gagging noises and left the room. I laughed loudly, sitting on the bed once again.

"Jeez. I wish I could say I was tired and we could do things but I'm not and I'm scared." I blurted. I blushed afterwards. L smiled.

"We can't anyways. I shall not rest…or fuck… until Kira has been caught!" L announced. I laughed at him. He kissed my hand and I went back to blushing.

Two months later

"L…he's gonna ask today." I stated, out of the blue. L looked at me as if I were crazy. "Light."

"Oh? Well, this should be interesting. Watari? Please get me some tea." L said, aloof. I rolled my eyes, pushing L's legs down and sitting on them. What? It's comfortable _and _it annoys L!

I laughed inwardly at L's expression. He looked a mixture between pained and amused. Just then, Light walked in.

"Ryuzaki! I… I have a problem." Light begun.

"Please share, Light-kun." L said, emotionless once again. I felt his hand squeeze mine though. The only indication he was uncomfortable was that subtle movement.

"I…I'm a monster! I think I'm Kira…Ryuzaki, you have to do something!" Light shouted in desperation. I hid a smug grin. Somehow, I'd known this would happen. I'm incredibly intuitive sometimes! L, however, remained emotionless, not showing any reaction to his words.

"Very well. I have confinement for you now. Watari shall escort you. We shall put handcuffs and a mask on you. Your confinements will be the same as Misa-Misa's. Enjoy." L said, his voice not changing at all. I shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Misa. L and I seemed to profoundly disagree on her… jailing. There's no other word for it, as situation makes it sound like it isn't us. I… I feel terrible.

5 minutes later, Light was escorted out the room. Then, Yagami-san stood up.

"Ryuzaki! I can't let my son go down there on his own!" He yelled. L looked at his tea with disinterest, watching the sugar cubes slowly melt.

"Everything has been set up, Yagami-san. You will have different conditions. We will be able to communicate with you. You can come out of the cell whenever you demand. And if your son is Kira, then you will not try and resist us when we detain him. Understood?" L finished, casting a look at Yagami-san.

"Yes, Ryuzaki. I understand." He said, his tone deadpan. Then, he too was lead away.

I stood up, taking L's tea away from him and placing it in front of the TV. He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes, but I shook my head. His face sobered immediately.

"Beyond nii-san!" I called. He shuffled into the room, a thumb in his mouth. Honestly, it was like having a darker version of L.

"Beyond… I have a feeling your powers will come in handy." I said, closing my eyes. He gave a grunt, agreeing with me.

"I'm off to bed. If I hear you two… then your deaths will come early." He said, scrutinising L. Huh. Probably reading when his death was going to be. Then, his eyes widened.

"Mizuki… I think we need to talk." Beyond said, motioning for me to follow. We walked until we got to room 86, Beyond Birthday's hotel room.

"What's up?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"L is going to die in 156 days." Beyond said, emotionlessly. I gasped, my hands flying to my mouth.

"Isn't there anything we can do?!" I asked, my voice hysterical. Beyond shook his head. Tears threatened to leak out of my eyes. I… I won't cry.

Beyond hugged me, his arms circling me in a tight embrace.

"You have the eyes that can read fate and what do I have? Regenerative powers! That's it! I'm not skilled enough to save him!" I sobbed into his shoulder. He patted my head, much like he did when we were kids, stroking my hair soothingly.

"Your intuition is phenomenal though. So, what is your intuition telling you?" Beyond asked, his voice soothing and comforting. I sniffled a bit before answering.

"Light will be his downfall. The secret he hides will come forth and L will be a sacrifice." I muttered, my voice taking on an eerie quality. My eyes widened. I'd never known I could do that! Maybe… I can _guess _the future?

"So we just need to watch Light, then. Simple." Beyond said, releasing me. I wiped my eyes and smiled up at him. Then, I exited his room, going to L's room instead.

I opened the door to find the room empty. As to be expected. I sighed to myself, wishing L would sleep more. Then, I lay on the soft satin covers and closed my eyes in thought. Then… I drifted into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	6. False Friends

I woke up to find arms around my waist. I hadn't opened my eyes yet, enjoying the embrace. Jeez, I felt like a bad girlfriend, but it felt like a while since I'd been held like this…

I opened my eyes, seeing L's sleeping face. I relaxed, glad it was the embrace of my lover and not some crazy weirdo (like Light).

I closed my eyes, snuggling into L again. When was I going to get an opportunity like this again?

~two weeks later~

Beyond was on watching duty with L. Meanwhile, I was sitting in my room, talking to Watari.

"So, Mizuki… any thoughts on the case?" Watari asked kindly. It wasn't in his nature to be mean, I suppose.

"Hmm… something's going to happen today. Something big. I think." I said, thinking hard. Watari smiled. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off with Beyond Birthday bursting into the door.

"Mizuki! Look at what we found!" Beyond yelled, excited. I bowed to Watari before leaving the room, following Beyond to… the room. The 'surveillance' room. Jashin, I _hate_ this room.

I saw L sitting in a chair. He pointed to a television on the other side of the room, not even looking at either of us. On the small coffee table to his right was an ominous black tape, contents unknown.

"Watch this, sister. Then tell me your thoughts." Beyond whispered to me.

I sat, watching the tape. It was Light, sitting in a cell.

"All this pride… I need to just _get rid of it."_ Light said. A moment later, his eyes lost the maniacal glint.

"Where am i? Ryuzaki? Dad? What am I doing in here? Someone get me out of here!" Light yelled, his eyes innocent and his face slack jawed.

"You have been detained on the suspicion of being Kira." L's computerised voice sounded through the speakers. Light's eyes widened.

"W…What? Me…Kira? No! I'm not a monster like that wretched person!" Light protested, defiance in his eyes.

"You are Kira. Don't lie." L's voice sounded again. Light tried to stand up, failing.

"I'm not Kira! I'm not a monster!" Light screamed. The recording stopped. I sat there, completely calm. There was something odd about this video.

"Rewind to the start." I requested. Beyond obliged. The tape started again.

"All this pride… I need to just _get rid of it."_ Light said.

"Stop!" I yelled suddenly. Beyond paused the video. I leaned forward, pointing at a mysterious black spot next to Light. "What's that?"

Beyond looked at the spot, his eyes wide.

"Could this be… the shinigami mentioned in the second Kira's diaries?" I asked Beyond.

"L! I need a tape of Misa Amane. When she was first detained, and talking to herself.

L motioned for Beyond, and gave him the tape. It turns out he was sitting on it. That can't be comfortable.

Beyond and I watched the tape; I was sitting on his knee.

"Stop!" I yelled again, and the tape was paused. "This time, it's a white spot."

"Mizuki… that's another Shinigami… I think." Beyond spoke with hushed words.

"Could this knowledge save Ryuzaki?" I asked hesitantly. Beyond thought for a moment.

"Maybe." He said, looking at L, his crimson eyes dubious.

I held onto the little hope I had. If we can find out how Light kills, and who these shinigami are… maybe, just maybe, we can save L!

56 days into the investigation

_L only has 100 days left to live, _I thought to myself. I sighed in frustration. I hadn't seen him for at least 2 months! He just sat there, watching the screens, drinking tea, eating sweets… wasting his life away! Honestly, what am I supposed to do? I can't save him!

Then, I had… an epiphany. Why don't I try and distract him as much as possible? Then, whatever is going to kill him won't get a chance! Well… I already think I know what, or who's, going to kill him.

If it is Shinigami… then maybe I can convince them to _not _kill L!

Wait… that's an idea.

I walked into the surveillance room and tapped L on the shoulder. He held up a finger, which I bent back. He yelped in pain.

"Listen to me now. I've had an idea." I whispered my idea to L. His eyes widened in astonishment. Then he frowned.

"But you could die! They might kill you!" L protested gently. I smiled.

"I'll be okay." I smirked. "Now get Beyond in here… I need to have a private conversation." I winked.

As if on cue, Beyond Birthday walked into the surveillance room.

"My turn." Was all he said, before pushing L out of his seat and sitting in it. I giggled, helping L off the floor and leading him to his hotel room.

Well… it was pretty much my hotel room now.

I opened the door and swung it inwards, closing it after L had entered. I sat on the perfectly made bed and gestured for him to sit. Then, I had an idea.

"L… do us all a favour and us the shower." I grumbled. He glared at me, so I threw a towel at him. He caught it and went for the shower anyways.

Then, I sat, brainstorming. There's no guarantee that this will work.

You want to know my idea? Well, I'm going to pose as another Kira. I'm going to find out how they kill. I'm going to get close to Misa Amane and discover how she kills. I'll make up a fake alias. In fact, no, I'll use Beyond's alias. The Wara Nyngo killings have now been done at my hands. Well, I'll use that and then tempt her in saying I've found a quicker and more efficient way of killing. Then, I'll prompt her to reveal herself, find out how to stop it, and stop L from dying!

It's simple, really.

Whilst I lay on the bed pondering, L had come out of the shower. He had nothing on… except the towel, which was wrapped around his waist. Still… he had a nice chest.

"You don't need to see it to tell I'm well hung." L said. His voice had a humorous edge to it. I giggled, despite myself.

L walked over, leaning over me, bracing his arms on either sides on my head.

"I have a plan too. I am going to release Light Yagami and handcuff him to me. Therefore, I can monitor his every move and there is no way he can escape. It's a flawless plan. Now, I have to get back to work."

And with that last sentiment, L left, not bothering to pick up any clothes.

"I love you…" I whispered to the vacant air.


	7. The Ultimate Sacrifice

~100 days into the investigation~

So… L was handcuffed to Light, Light and Misa had been released, and Misa and I were currently having a sleepover in L's new… skyscraper?

I really don't know what to call it. It is absurdly humongous (that's what she said XD) and has way too many floors. I was ecstatic when L told us all about his… huge project. But now? Eh. I miss L.

"Mizuki-chan! Can I paint your nails?" Misa asked. I smiled at the bimbo.

"Sure!" I grinned broadly. She may have been a bit of a ditzy bimbo, but there was a sweet girl underneath everything. I switched on the tape recorder. "Hey Misa?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm gonna paint your nails pink and black by the way!" Misa exclaimed cheerfully.

"Well… I've disabled all of L's cameras linking to this room, so we can talk about… that now." I whispered that last part to her, like a secret. Her eyes brightened.

"So! Tell me, how did it feel to kill all those people?" She asked, her eyes dazzling. I grinned.

"Great! And you know why? I was killing off all the bad people I could!" I whispered, my voice raising, acting excited. "It's such a pity I don't know Kira." Misa pondered for a moment.

"But you do! Let me tell you a secret…" Misa spoke with confidence.

"I'm the second Kira! And Light… he's the original Kira! Why else do you think I started to love him?" she asked.

"Uh… I have no clue." I laughed nervously. "I need the toilet, be right back."

I walked into Misa's walk in wardrobe. You had to travel through it to get into the bathroom; it was like walking through wonderland. I grabbed some clothes and took them to the bathroom with me.

I sat on the toilet, bugging her clothes with tiny video cameras and voice recorders. Then, I turned on the taps, then flushed the toilet. I placed the clothes back into their places, then made my way back to Misa.

"Mizuki-chan! Guess what I'm going to do for Light-kun! But promise not to tell!" She put a finger to her lips and concentrated her vision onto me.

"I won't tell… as long as you let me choose your clothes!" I spoke with exuberance. She nodded.

"I'm going to make Higuchi admit he's Kira. You see… we have this notebook. However, mine's gone missing. I've remembered everything since I touched the piece of the Death Note. And I _know _that if he's the current Kira, he's gonna have _my _Death Note! Well… I have Light-kun's at the moment!" Misa exclaimed again.

"Well… if you need to hide it from Ryuzaki… you can give it to me!" I assured her. She frowned in thought for a moment. She reached behind her pillow and withdrew a black book. On the front was the words Death Note.

"Touch it. Trust me." She smiled. I tentatively reached forward and touched the Death Note. Then… I saw a monster behind Misa.

"Who…who…who are you?" I asked, trying reverently to keep my tone level. I couldn't show I was scared.

"I am Ryuk." The monster said, laughing. I gulped.

"How am I supposed to sleep with that monster in here?" I asked. Misa giggled. I giggled too, pretending I was joking.

"Misa… let me help you! I'll help you get to Higuchi without L getting suspicious!" I told her. Then I smiled. "Now, let's sleep!"

"Aww but I don't wanna!" Misa moaned.

"Sleep!" I managed through fits of laughter. She smiled, got Ryuk to turn off the light.

Then, we both fell into a peaceful slumber.

When Misa meets Higuchi, 2 weeks later

"Ryuzaki! Misa and I are going to have a girls day out… No, Matsuda, you can't come!" I stuck my tongue out at Matsuda. He sweat dropped. I grinned.

"hmm. Okay. Be back by 9." L stated. I grimaced.

"What am I, a child? You can't set me a curfew!" I complained, getting in L's face.

L pulled my shirt and pressed his lips to mine. This was the first time I had kissed him in… well, a long time. The kiss was passionate, but fleeting.

"Be careful." He whispered in my ear. I nodded imperceptibly.

"Right, Misa-chan! Let's go!" I yelled, skipping out of the skyscraper, linking arms with Misa.

_Yes, _I thought, _she's bugged and she's about to reveal _everything!

I was really excited. Yet… scared. According to Beyond, L only had a day to live. How can that be when everything is going perfectly?

When Misa returns after her date with Higuchi

"Did you have fun?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I got Rem back!" She exclaimed. "Here, touch this. Then you can see her!"

She held out a piece of lined paper. I touched it, yet saw nothing. Misa noticed the confusion on my face.

"Oh, she's not here right now!" Misa giggled. I rolled my eyes, laughing. Jeez, I was a good actress.

"Let's go home!" I yelled, grabbing Misa's arm and tugging her back to the skyscraper.

~42 days after~

When I got to the mansion, after a hard day's work, the first thing I saw was Beyond Birthday.

"Beyond! What are you doing here?" I stage whispered.

"I'm here to introduce myself. I am the newest detective. I am Beyond Birthday." He smiled. "It's nice to meet you all!"

My mouth hung wide open. What the hell?

I grabbed Beyond's shirt.

"We need to talk!" I growled in his ear. I pulled him up the stairs as an extra punishment. He shifted uncomfortably when we stood on the roof of the skyscraper.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?!" I shouted at him.

"Hey! Not my idea!" He protested. I narrowed my eyes.

"Get L. NOW." I practically screamed. I was livid. What if this whole ordeal got my brother _killed?_ I would never forgive him for that. Beyond Birthday departed, returning with L and Light.

L and Light shifted uncomfortably. I glared at them. I'd forgotten about the handcuff situation.

Then, I noticed something.

"Where's the handcuffs?" I asked, keeping my tone level.

"I decided that, seeing as Light-kun is not Kira, that I could remove the handcuffs." L spoke nonchalantly.

I grit my teeth, trying not to throttle him. Jashin, why does he have to be so stupid? Why? I can now see why he is supposedly going to die tomorrow!

"L! You imbecile! Have you not watched the tapes? The voice recordings?" I screamed at him. A look of confusion passed across his face.

"What?" L asked. Then, I realised.

_Light had stolen them!_

Where…where did I put the spare copies? Where did I put them? Where did they go?

I ran to my room, leaving L there. I got into my room and locked my door. I turned around…

And saw Ryuk.

I gasped.

"Ryuk! What…no." I said, my words incoherent and nonsensical.

"Do you wish to die?" He asked. He had a Death Note in his hand. I shook my head furiously.

"Don't! Don't kill me! Please! Don't hurt L! Don't do it!" I pleaded. Ryuk laughed in that characteristic laugh of his.

"Well… it's L or Beyond Birthday… take your pick." Ryuk said. My eyes widened. No…

I can't choose between them, can i?

If I chose L, then the one and only love of my life would be gone, forever. I'd never get him back. Then…he would die.

But if I chose Beyond, my dear brother would be gone. The only person who was there for me when I needed him.

Then, I had an idea.

"Take me." I demanded. Ryuk chuckled.

"Feisty." Ryuk withdrew into the shadows. I collapsed on the ground.

I didn't have much time.

I had to get the tapes, then run.

I searched, in vain, for a few minutes. Then, I found them!

YES!

I ran, ran to L, hugged him tightly and handed him the tapes.

"I'm going to die, L." I spoke, hushed. His eyes widened.

"How can you know?" He asked, doubting himself.

"Just trust me. I love you. I always have." I whispered into his shoulder.

"I love you more." L spoke in hushed tones.

"When I die, I don't want you to come with me. Don't die, okay? Promise me!" I spoke with defiance.

L nodded.

"Watch these… then arrest them." I said, confident. I wiped away a tear forming in L's eye.

Then, I turned my back and searched for this…Rem character.

I ran through countless hallways, twisting and turning, searching relentlessly for the shinigami.

"Rem!" I screamed down a hallway. The shinigami turned, looking at me through bright eyes that had seen too much death.

"Rem… don't write that name." I said, breathing heavily.

"Oh? But we both know that Light Yagami is making me do this." She said. I grimaced.

"Kill me. It'll save Misa. Killing L will make it worse for Misa. She will get locked up, tortured, and sadistically killed." I said, making it up on the spot.

"Hmm… I'll choose to trust you, intuitive one." She said.

"Can I request a way to die?" I asked. She nodded.

I whispered my way of death in her ear. She smiled, sadistically.

She wrote my name in the Death Note, before turning into dust.

I walked, slowly, to my room, lying on my bed.

I turned on the water, washing my hands of the Shinigami's dust. I noticed that my razor was still on, from… well, hours ago. I reached over to turn off the electricity, water dripping all the way.

I noticed too late that water had dripped on the socket.

It was then I started to truly dance with the devil.

Rem had honoured my request for death…

~In the Death Note~

Mizuki Birthday. Death by fire. Washes hands in the sink of her bathroom and catches fire when water drips on an active electric socket.


	8. Can I Cheat Death?

I watched the flames consume my hand, spreading up my body like a disease. The progression was agonisingly slow, and I wished it would hurry up and end. The one thing I loved so dearly… would be my end. What would L say when he found me like this? Beyond Birthday?

I know that they're going to care. But if I can sacrifice my body for them, then that's the least I can do. Especially for L. I love him so much.

I watched the fire spread downwards, consuming everything but my head. The fire singed off most of my long hair, leaving it in a fried bob. Thankfully, the fire hadn't spread to my face yet.

The fire burned through my skin, seeping into my veins like the blood I was losing. I screamed, a bloodcurdling sound. It ripped through the walls, haunting the memories of those who had hurt it. Yet I felt it didn't properly convey how I felt. The fire raced through my veins, hitting my heart.

It was then that I knew that my plan had failed.

You see, I thought that if Rem wrote 'fire' as my cause of death in the death note, then I would still survive. My immunity to fire should have made sure of this. However, I proved to be completely and utterly wrong.

I clutched my chest as the fire burned my heart. I almost laughed at the ironic thought.

_So this is what heart burn feels like, _I thought darkly, _or is it just my heart breaking?_

I heard the front door of my apartment break off its hinges and the sheer ferocity and desperation of the person trying to enter.

"Mizuki!" A voice yelled. It sounded like Beyond. He burst into the bathroom and saw my body burning, the temperature so high he started to sweat.

"No…" Beyond whispered. His eyes focussed over my head. "I don't understand… when L's life time went up…"

I smiled at him. I stood up, fighting the pain of the severe burns. Despite everything, my body was still trying to heal itself. It was almost funny, in a bizarre, twisted way. Then, I stumbled towards the bath. I looked like a human wicker man. I was fully expecting to turn to straw and completely burn up any moment.

I reached the knobs on the bath and turned the cold on to its maximum. Then, I smiled at my brother. It must've looked more like a twisted frown.

"I…it's the price… I had to… pay. I… love you, Beyond… nii-san." I managed between deep breaths. Beyond's eyes widened significantly. I could tell he wanted to do something, anything to save me.

At this point, I was completely naked, I had ridiculously short hair, and I was slowly dying from my internal organs being severely burnt. It was a wonder I was still alive.

I jumped in the bath, the flames tempering slightly. I submerged myself in the water, trying desperately to quench the flames…to no avail. I grew desperate, flailing around in the bath water. I reached towards the shower, turning it on. Currently, the bath water was the deep red of fresh blood.

I let the water consume me, yet the flames remained strong. I was trying to cheat death- no wonder nothing was happening! Wouldn't the blood stop it? Couldn't the shinigami take a blood sacrifice? Something, anything… please!

Suddenly… the flames cut out completely. My throat was hoarse after all that screaming… I was burnt, severely, and singed… but I was alive.

I had cheated death.

I lay in the bathtub, blood seeping out of my various wounds. My body had healed all of the major damage I had taken, something I was immensely grateful for. Soon… I would be able to move around again.

"L is watching those tapes." Beyond said, after a long silence. I smiled- a genuine smile.

"Good. Now, we can expose Light and Misa!" I spoke with confidence.

"Unless you gave him the tape of when you dressed me up as a girl." Beyond laughed. I grimaced.

"I really hope not." I joked. I wiped a tear from my eye. "It's a shame about my hair." I pouted. Beyond's eyes softened.

"Let me help you get to L." He said, picking me up bridal style. For once, I didn't even complain. I just hugged him tightly.

"I thought I was gonna lose you." I whispered, holding him tightly. Beyond simply carried me through to the surveillance room. The sight that befell my eyes was…

Well, justice was being done.

"Light… you will be executed by lethal injection in approximately 17 hours. Misa Amane will live but will be sentenced to prison for life. Eligible for parole in 15 years." L stated simply. The NPA took them both away. I daren't look in either of their eyes. L picked up a phone and rang.

"Hello, Near? Yes, it's me. What-no don't talk about that!" L blushed. "You don't need to pursue Kira. He has been apprehended and sentenced to death. Yes. Uh…not yet. We may later! Okay, bye."

L looked over at me. Then, he rushed over to me.

"Mizuki! Ryuk told me what happened. How could you be so stupid? I was worried sick! Don't ever do that to me _ever _again!" L shouted. I physically recoiled. It wasn't like L to act like this! I stood up, not even supporting on my brother.

He caressed my cheek. "I was so worried about you, love." L spoke gently. His voice was breathtaking and it melted my heart. Oh, the irony. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me.

"L…" I whispered softly. L's obsidian eyes softened to a warm sodalite colour as he took me into a tight embrace.

"I love you too much to let you get hurt again, Mizuki… my darling." L said, his voice sultry. He breathed on my neck and I shivered with delight.

"L… if you bite my neck, your pants better come off… just saying." I retorted cheekily. "I love you too."

L's cheeks took on a beautiful scarlet colour. He craned his head towards mine, leaning down to my level, and brushing his lips teasingly across mine.

But this wasn't enough for me, oh no!

I grabbed both sides of his face and pulled his head down, kissing him passionately on the lips, his lavish eyes closed tightly, enjoying the beauty and rarity of this moment.

He politely asked for entrance with his tongue, which I declined. He slowly edged me towards the nearest wall and pushed me onto it, deepening the intensity of the kiss.

Then, he fought for dominance, pushing his tongue into my mouth and promising other pleasures with the naughty flicks of his tongue.

I broke away from him, visibly gasping for air.

"I don't want to lose my virginity in here…" I whispered seductively in his ear, nipping at the soft spot on his neck.

"You tend to get horny when you work on a case as long as that!" He gasped out, trying hard not to moan.

I grinned and continued, biting the soft skin ever so softly, earning an appreciative moan from him. Suddenly, he picked me up, carrying me up to his beautifully decorated abode…


	9. Sexual Healing

He carried me to his bedroom, setting me on my feet just outside.

"These rooms are soundproof…luckily for us," L whispered in a sultry manner. My insides squeezed in the most pleasurable way. I giggled, my cheeks painted pink.

"My dear, _you're _the one who needs soundproof walls." I murmured seductively.

I sashayed into the door, watching as L locked it. It's not like I wanted my brother to come in here.

I turned around, pinning L to the door. My lips sought after his and I laced my arms around his neck, his arms automatically linking around my waist. I smiled into the kiss, easily claiming dominance as he responded to my lips. I let one of my hands travel south, my hands stroking down his god-like body. My hand found the bottom of his shirt and slipped under it, earning a gasp from L.

I grinned like a hyena and put a leg around his waist. I slipped both of my arms up his shirt, feeling his toned chest. Sure, he didn't have orgasmic muscles… but he had a nice chest. L grabbed my other leg and picked me up, bringing me to the king size bed. He pinned me to the bed, licking my soft spot, moans ricocheting off of the walls. L removed my top along with his, leaving me half naked.

I laughed, pushing him back, pushing him on bottom.

"I'm _always _on top." I whispered. Seductive shivers racked through L's body. I bit softly on his neck, drawing a little blood. He moaned, trying, in vain, to muffle his shouts of pleasure. I smiled like the Cheshire cat and moved my hand downwards to feel his erection. He stiffened, biting his lip in the most suggestive manner.

"Hmm… you like that?" I teased, softly rubbing the hard lump in his pants. He closed his eyes in bliss, struggling to keep the noise inside. Suddenly, L flipped me over, bracing his arms on either sides of my head.

"I might have to make use of the handcuffs… naughty girl." L smiled widely, his eyes suggestive. My nether regions quivered with excitement, the sheer prospect of losing my virginity was enough to make me want to scream for him. L reached down beside me, holding some handcuffs. He put one on his hand, the other on mine. I grabbed the chain, putting it in my mouth, biting it seductively.

His onyx eyes roamed my body lasciviously as I removed my pants, leaving me in nothing but my undergarments. I tugged on his jeans and they slipped away with ease. L trailed butterfly kisses down my neck, slyly removing my bra. I gasped as he removed it completely. He trailed the kisses on my breast and I moaned loudly; my pleasure couldn't be conveyed in words.

"Oh…L… don't stop!" I gasped out. He was slowly teasing the most sensitive part on my chest, making me want him badly. I twitched in lust as he removed my panties. I bit my lip, moaning loudly. L took the chain from the handcuffs out of my mouth, making me moan loudly. He brought his lips to mine, teasing with his fingers down below. He kissed me passionately and roughly, his fingers working magic.

I breathed inwards as he pushed one finger inside. I gasped as he began to slowly thrust them. I grit my teeth to stop the screams of pleasures. He continued to pleasure me and I ran my hands down his body, finding the hard lump in his boxers.

"No…I feel like…" I trailed off, moaning in sheer desperation. L stopped, sitting back. I grinned, pushing him down. I took his boxers off slowly, looking at the need and lust in his face.

"It's time to show you how I do it!" I said suggestively. My lips sought his length, teasing the tip with my tongue, earning appreciative moans from L. I loosely wrapped a little bit of the handcuff chain around his enormous length, sucking lightly. He moaned as I pumped it, taking as much of his length as I could in my mouth.

I did this for a few minutes, until L could no longer hold in his moans of pleasure any longer. I stopped, knowing L was ready to burst. He looked at me, lust making his actions rash.

"I want you to fuck me…" L said slowly. I nodded, biting the chain suggestively. L pushed me down, capturing my lips one last time.

Then, he inserted it. I bit my lip against the brief pain. L held in a moan, seeing me in pain.

"Keep going…" I demanded. L obliged. He thrust inwards quickly, drawing out slowly. I moaned, this time in pleasure. My primal instincts had taken over and I _needed _him. I was so goddamned horny.

He thrusted again. "Oh, Mizuki!" He cried out in pleasure.

"L! I… I think I'm gonna..!" I yelled in pleasure.

L thrust, getting rougher and faster.

I was slowly reaching my climax. I breathed heavily, the pleasure taking control of rational thought and words.

"Yes! L! Fuck yes!"

"Mizuki! Oh…"

I screamed in pleasure as I reached my climax. He pulled out, lying next to me.

"I love you so much." L whispered in between breaths.

"I love you too…" I said. My eyes were clouded with lust. I wanted him so badly now!

I rolled over on top of L and kissed him passionately, my lips capturing his in a heart warming kiss.

I can't believe I've just lost my virginity.

Really, I don't know what I was so scared about.

"L?"

"Hmm?" He responded. I kissed him roughly again.

"How about round two?" I asked naughtily.

He nodded, excitedly.

Who knew one of L's hidden secrets is that he is good in bed?


	10. Going Insane?

I woke up with a blanket wrapped tightly around my body. I yawned sleepily, casting a disinterested glance towards the clock. Seeing as the Kira case is resolved… well, it's too early. I sat up, stretching. Then, the blanket fell down, exposing my naked body. I blushed a deep crimson, chagrined that I had forgotten about last night's activities. Well, it does make sense… seeing as my body is aching.

I sunk back down into the bed, sighing happily. I had finally done _it_, with the one I love too. The hardest part, though, was what was going to happen today. I cast my eyes to the right of me. There was no one there.

Wait…where is L? Has he left me? Was it only that one thing he wanted?

I brought the bed covers closer around me, comforting me, warming me up. I genuinely thought that L loved me… but it seems I was led astray yet again.

Someone opened the door slowly, to minimise the creaking noise. I pretended to be sleeping, just so I could hear the person. They crept across the room, slipping into bed quietly. I kept my smile to myself. Then, they wrapped their arms around me in a comforting and familiar embrace.

It was L. I'm so glad that my insecurities were proven wrong!

L nuzzled his head in my neck, lying there content. I don't know if he knew I wasn't asleep or not. Regardless, I opened my sleepy eyes and was greeted with his twinkling onyx eyes as a reward. I smiled at him, yawning yet again. I giggled.

"Morning!" I said exuberantly. L grunted it back. "Don't you think it's too early to be up?"

"No, because Beyond wants to see you…" L trailed off, frowning slightly. I shrugged.

"He's my brother- it's probably about avoiding jail again!" I smiled through my words.

"Well… that's the problem. I want to put him back in jail." L spoke flatly. I glared at him.

"If he goes to jail, then I'm going with him." I growled. Great, I was in a foul mood already. I pushed L out of the bed, and started to get dressed. Nothing flashy, just skinny jeans, a black corset-like top and a leather jacket. I put on kick ass boots and walked out the room, leaving L in the bedroom alone.

I hope he doesn't make me regret my decision.

"Mizuki! We _need _to talk." Beyond glared at me. I felt a prick of shame, and nodded to him to continue.

"Did you have to be so _goddamned _loud?" He yelled. I blushed, shaking my head. Beyond's face softened.

"I'm not gonna let him take you away from me again!" I blurted loudly. Beyond smiled at me.

"Mizuki… I shouldn't be out of jail. I need to go back, and earn my parole." Beyond grit his teeth as my face become astonished.

"W…What? I thought L was the one who wanted you in jail…?" I drew it out into a question. Beyond gave me a look.

"No. I _want _to go back." Beyond spoke defiantly. I shook my head, not fully understanding.

"You want to leave me again." I whispered, my voice barely carrying to my brother.

"Mizuki… jail is where I belong. And I can leave any time I like, anyways. I don't have any money or any hope of a future. Let's face it- I'm not like you. I don't want to find _the one _and lead a stereotypical life and raise seven kids." Beyond leaned forward, "I'm insane… and I can't survive in this society. I crave the kill. Something no one seems to understand."

Beyond turned around so I couldn't see the maniacal grin of his. He turned back to me, regaining his control. He pulled a knife out, holding it to my throat.

"Don't mistake me, Mizuki. Those tablets are the only things that keep me sane. _This _is what happens when I don't take them!" His voice contorted, becoming more like the Beyond I used to know. He licked the knife slowly, before setting it down.

"I can see your death, Mizuki. You shouldn't be alive." He said, before striding out of the room. My heart beat fast, my heart stricken. What the hell had happened to him? And what tablets?

Was this what my consequence was… because I cheated death? Why did Beyond seem to be insane again?

The worst part… I knew it. The sibling connection. It also told me that he was hiding out in his room. I walked into the bathroom, straining to reach the medicine cabinet. I reached the very top, grasping onto an unfamiliar packet of medicine. I grabbed it, slowly lowering myself back down to the floor. Then, I read the words on the packet, my eyes widening.

"Beyond!" I yelled, bursting into his room. He looked up at me startled, his arm bleeding. I had no idea what to do. I took off my belt, tying it around his elbow to stop the blood, like a tourniquet. I had seen it on tv before. Then, I took my jacket off and held it to his wound, looking for the knife he had previously. The only problem was, the pills fell out of my pocket. I didn't notice until my brother said something.

"Why do you have those?" He asked. I shook my head. "Well, now you know. Are you happy?"

I swallowed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, hurt. He just looked at me.

"Would you believe me if I said it wasn't me who was killing those people?" I shook my head. "Because it wasn't. It was…him."

I struggled to understand. "But he's a part of you!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but do you know what it's like? It's like having two people in your body!" Beyond shouted at me.

"I don't know _anything _about split personality disorder!" I retorted, fury coating my words. "You can't go back to jail! You _need _to stay here! Where I can protect you!"

"I can't! Prison was the only place I felt sane!" Beyond blurted in his fury. I physically recoiled.

"Go, then. See if I care. Maybe I shouldn't have saved your life!" I yelled. He looked at me with hurt eyes. I shook my head at him, then ran to the bathroom. I needed a way out… I should've stayed dead! I shouldn't have tried to save myself! I have one good thing happen to me… then life gets in the way.

Beyond followed slowly after me, banging on the door.

"You can't stay there forever!" He shouted through the door. I said nothing. I heard a bang on the door, then heard a sliding sound. "I didn't mean it."

"Sure you didn't." I muttered. There was another band, then a hiss of pain.

"It's not _me _saying that!" He grit his teeth. "My split… he's a murderer."

"Just…go." I whispered. I looked around the bathroom. I was in the main bathroom, so there were no razors. Lucky me. I didn't need any more scars.

Then, I realised something. I was in the bathroom, right? There was a medicine cabinet. I wonder if there are suicide pills…

I searched quietly through the cabinet, even though Beyond had departed five minutes ago. I searched in vain, as there was nothing of the sort in here. I did find a lot of tablets that told me an overdose would be fatal.

I picked up some ibuprofen, placing a lot of tablets in my hand. I wonder if it would ease my emotional pain, too. I set off the tap, shoving the tablets in my mouth and drinking the water straight from the tap. I blinked, expecting some sort of immediate result.

At first, I felt nothing. Then, I felt sick. It seems like it didn't work in the way I expected it to. I held my head, sitting on the cold floor. Instead of curing a headache, it seems to have caused one. My emotional pain started to slip away…

Much like my consciousness.

~Beyond Birthday's P.o.V~

Inside, the real me was screaming that I was wrong. That even though my split was the murderer, the terroriser, it was still me who had hurt my dear sister. I hated myself, wishing there was an easy way out. My spilt announced my innermost thoughts to the world. I don't truly want to go back to jail. There is a part of me that does… but I want nothing more but to live with my sister.

No, I'm not being honest with myself. I want life to be easy. I want to be like L, to be able to solve cases just with a little bit of thinking power. I'm not as intelligent as that, so it's out of the question.

Maybe, just maybe, I might be able to take over one of L's aliases though.

No, he would never allow me to. Either way, I'm an efficient worker, more so when my split takes over. I just get… a little insane.

"Well done." L's cold voice sounded down the hallway. I glared at him, taking one tablet for my disorder dry. "Come with me."

I followed L to the kitchen… and realised I still had the knife in my room. Eventually, I'm going to have to give it back, but I'm sure it'll be okay there for now.

L looked at the knife wound on my arm critically. I barely remember how I got it. That's what happens when my split takes over.

"I have a proposition for you." L began, looking at me levelly. "I need another accomplice. As you know, Watari is dead. That means my right hand man is gone, because of Kira. I want you to be my right hand man."

L finished, leaning on the counter. This man doesn't spare any words, does he?

"What if I say no?" I asked, challenging him with my stare. L reached into the fridge, picked out a strawberry, and dangled it above his mouth.

"Then you go to jail." He muttered, eating the strawberry. "It's a win win situation for you."

I looked at him, coming to my decision easily.

The next day

I was getting worried about Mizuki. She hasn't left the bathroom for a whole day. I'm thinking of ripping the door down. I know that's drastic, but she hasn't made a sound, or moved, for a long time.

And I can't hear anything through our connection.

It's getting worrying.

"L." I spoke softly and he nodded.

"I was thinking the same." He said. We headed towards the main bathroom, listening intently for signs of life. We heard nothing. L clicked a button on a mini remote, and the door swung inwards.

It revealed a horrifying sight.

My darling sister…

~L's P.o.V~

Opening that door… I saw a sight which will continue to haunt my memories for the rest of my life. The medicine cabinet was open and there was blood on the floor, tablets strewn around the comatose body.

The blood must have been from her haemorrhaging blood, from a possible overdose.

It kills me inside knowing to figure out what happened, I have to take an analytical view. I want nothing more than to go over there and shake her, check if she's still alive, search for a pulse, _anything._

Her body, though a bruised, broken flower, still looked perfect, her skin flawless and hair shiny.

Is she still alive?

Because… she looks dead.

~Beyond's P.o.V~

I walked over to my sister, picking up her damaged body carefully. I looked at L and walked to his room slowly, searching for a pulse, or _something._ I couldn't find anything.

_Please don't go just yet, _I thought desperately. I got to L's room and laid her on the bed, her body limp and cold.

I kneeled beside her bed, crying.

It was the first time I had cried since our parents died.

I sat there, my crimson eyes closed. Her time on earth had reached zero. In fact, it had been zero since yesterday. This was _bound _to happen. Her life left was on zero, and L's was much higher again. I thought it made no sense. All I'm wondering… is which devil she made a deal with.

I saw her finger twitch ever so slightly, and my heart leapt.

Maybe, just maybe, she's still alive.

One week later

I sat by her bedside, my hope dashed. Her counter was still on zero. My sister… she couldn't be dead of something like an overdose, could she?

I saw her finger twitch again. Recently, this was the only thing she was doing, so I ignored it. However, then her whole hand moved. Her eyes blinked and she opened them. I looked at her, incredulous. Her counter was on zero, yet she was alive? I don't understand. Maybe her life has been frozen… or I can't see her life span.

"B…Brother…" She whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Mizuki!" I spoke rapidly, my voice growing excited. Mizuki looked on the opposite side to her, seeing L sleeping in a chair, the bags under his eyes more prominent than usual.

"I'm…sorry." She whispered. I nodded my head, hugging her gently.

"I'll leave you two alone." I cuddled her, then left her. She needed to know of the dangers I was going to be in, now that I'm L's right hand man.

~Mizuki's P.o.V~

I slowly opened my eyes after what seemed like an eternity. I must have been trying for hours to open my eyes, to move my heavy body.

"B…Brother…" I whispered, my voice hoarse. It hurt to talk.

"Mizuki!" Beyond spoke rapidly, his voice growing excited. I looked on the other side, seeing my lover. He looked tired. He was sleeping right now, but he definitely looked sleep deprived. I whispered my apologies and Beyond soothed me, holding me close.

He whispered something that I didn't quite catch before leaving, closing the door quietly.

"L…" My voice didn't work. "L!"

L stirred, his eyes opening ever so slightly. Then, his eyes widened.

"Mizuki!" He yelled, rushing to my bedside. "Don't you _ever _do that again!"

I nodded into his chest. I pulled him into the bed, so he was lying next to me. I hugged him tightly, resting my head on his chest again.

I hugged him as if I'd never let him go.


	11. You're Gay!

Two months later

I sat down, frowning at the screen. There was a murderer, estimated 21 victims. L had been asked, as Eraldo Coil, to help solve the case. It was a peculiar one. It had even my brother puzzled. The culprit left no traces or particular patterns.

However, the victims _must _have had at least one thing in common. It is always the same with serial killers.

I pulled up the image files with the victims, lining ten of them side my side. There was no physical similarities, apart from they were all virgins. There was both genders and the ages ranged from 18 to 27. The 27 year old was a woman, yet the 18 year old was a man.

My brows furrowed. I looked at the ages, wondering if the murderer liked a certain amount of deaths to the age. Then, upon closer inspection, I noticed something; even numbers were a male victim, odd numbers a female.

This was a tremendous discovery. I turned around, shouting for L.

"L! I've made a breakthrough!" I exclaimed. He raised an eyebrow as I explained my theory.

"So…he possibly has OCD… interesting." L muttered, returning to his computer once again. I smiled broadly, returning to the image files.

The bodies all had the womb or prostate removed, without anaesthetic; the murderer was a sadist. I looked at the names of each of the victims and realised something else. Their initials went down the alphabet. For example, the first victim, who was 20, had the initials AA. The next, BB.

_Mein gott._

I explained this also to L, demanding the addresses. The age of the victim and the number they were left at and also the names of the streets, were all the same. For example: 18, initials AA. They were left at a street called, e.g, Averly Avenue. The number they were left at was 18, in correspondence to their age.

How could we not have noticed this?

"I'll pass the information onto Beyond- so he can do some undercover work." L turned around, shuffling away. At the moment, it was all work and no play. That's why I decided to help. We've been on this case for a month and a half. The quicker the case is resolved and closed, the quicker I can… _play._

I groaned, placing my hands over my stomach. I _cannot _be bothered to be sick again.

_Again._

It has got to be the third time this week… and we're only on Tuesday! I felt the urge again, running to the bathroom.

God, why was Watari dead? When I needed him the most, to tell him of my troubles. I guess I was going to have to ring one of the children from Wammy's house.

Oh, did I not mention? L took me to meet them a couple of times… just so I know who to call if I have any problems.

I retched into the toilet bowl, tears spilling over my eyes ever so slightly. Jashin, I didn't need this right now! I have other things to deal with, like losing weight. Well, okay, I'm not fat, but I have been putting a little weight on. And the cravings! I suddenly discovered cravings for chocolate. Although I suspect they were just latent.

And strawberry jam… but let's not talk about how kinky I get. I mean, what?

I wiped my mouth with a towel, brushing my teeth vigorously. I didn't even care who's toothbrush it was. I reached into the pocket of my skinny jeans and produced a phone. It was a blackberry, on contract- and I didn't have to pay!

I scrutinised my contact list. _I'll call Matt, _I thought. I clicked the dial motion, frowning.

"Hello?" Matt asked. I grinned.

"Matt! I have a problem! I need help!" I said, my voice coming out in short bursts. I heard Matt exhale; smoking again.

"Dude, I don't understand girls. Ring Mello- just not now… he's kinda busy." Matt's tone rang with finality.

"What about Near?" I asked quickly. I could almost see Matt's perverted look.

"Busy. Probably with Mello." Matt said. I blushed.

"Mmkay. Later!" I said. Matt grunted and I disconnected the call, staring at my phone incredulously. What the actual _fuck?_ Since when was Mello gay?

Oh well. I'm more shocked about Near if I'm honest. He never seems to show much emotion…

~an hour later~

I moved to my bedroom and locked the door. During the hour I had taken a relaxing bath and read some sort of pairing… the fan fiction was graphic, embarrassing, and awesome. Jeez, I was basically reading porn. I was turning into Mello.

Yes, I know about his porn collection. And most of the other guys. Most disturbingly, Beyond's gay porn collection also. I always wondered whether Beyond and L…

Let's not complete that thought. I picked my phone up again, crossing my legs, chewing the inside of my cheek as it rang.

"Hello?" Mello asked. I smirked.

"You done with Near?" I asked, naughtily.

"Yes, why? Wait… oh I am gonna _kill _Matt!" He growled. I laughed.

"You could've told me about your relationship." I pouted. I could almost see Mello's blush.

"What…whatever. What do you want?" Mello asked defensively. I explained the whole situation to him.

"You had your period yet?" He asked. I shook my head, then remembered he couldn't see me.

"No." I answered.

"You had sex?" He asked. I bit my lip before answering with a simple yes.

"You're pregnant." He stated.

"What?" I asked.

"Bitch please I'm not a doctor. Now go get yourself tested for that and an STD whilst your at it."

"It's an STI now." I grumbled.

"Whatever."

"Hey! I'm not the one who's been having kinky sex with Near!" I yelled.

"Well I'm not mainstream okay!" Mello retorted.

"Who was on top?" I asked randomly.

"Near. No! No! I meant me!" Mello protested. I smirked again.

"Suuuuure you did. I always knew you liked it up the arse. It's a pity Matt is opposed to more than two, hmm?" I teased him.

"Oh shut up! We traded places! I wanna be the godparent by the way."

"Oh, I'd check with Near if he wants to be the godparent. Who's gonna be the god_mother?_" I laughed.

"Pssh. Later. When you come over here I'm gonna… have loud sex _all night _and keep you up!" Mello threatened.

"You do that. Why not tell my brother to join in? He's into that sorta stuff."

"Really? I wanna meet him…again." Mello muttered. "Anyways, bye!"

"Bye bye honey!" I teased, pretending to be a camp man. He growled before disconnecting the call. Slowly, the smile faded off of my face. What if I was pregnant? I mean, does L even have the time to look after the child?

Or am I gonna have to give it to Mello and Near? Yeah, maybe not a good idea. Mello would feed it chocolate and Near would just play transformers or something with it. I love them to bits, but I don't want my child to grow up a bit…deprived!

I sighed, unlocking the door. _Why didn't I use a condom?_

I walked into the bathroom and took a pregnancy test. I waited for ten minutes for it to work. Why there was a test in the medicine cabinet, of all places, I'll never know. It's probably intended for Beyond.

Then, I looked into the medicine cabinet properly, searching for ibuprofen. There was a note attached to it, in almost undecipherable cursive:

Dear Mizuki…

L and I are waiting in the living room for you. We both have confessions to make. Also, there's nothing in here J please don't kill me! ^_^'

Love Beyond Birthday 3 x

I glared at the packet, then at the pregnancy test. Yeah, you guessed it. _Positive. _Well, it looks like I have a confession to make as well…

In the living room

"Mizuki! I have been waiting for an _hour _for you!" Beyond gave me a teasing glare. I glared at him properly, sitting on the sofa, stretching.

"Let's get this over with." I grumbled.

"Right! Well, Mizuki, you see… you know how I read porn?" Beyond asked, and I nodded. L, however, looked shocked yet not disgusted. Interesting.

"Well…I'm gay." Beyond admitted. I just looked at him. "With Matt…?"

My mouth was agape. With _Matt?_ Really? I couldn't believe it. Judging from L's face, neither could he.

"Well… congratulations?" I spoke softly, smiling at him.

"I'll go next." I drew in a deep breath, my heart beating a mile a minute. "I'm…pregnant."

L shuffled over to me, enveloping me in a big hug, whispering in my ear that he loved me. Beyond just looked shell shocked, and opted for not saying anything. I knew that, secretly, he was glad.

"Good because…Mizuki…I want you to marry me." L whispered, after the sweet nothings.

I pulled back from him, looking at him. There was a gorgeous diamond ring in his nimble fingers. His hands were shaking.

I nodded wordlessly, mesmerised as he slipped the ring on my finger. I brought his head down to mine, capturing his lips gently.

It was slow…but it was perfect.

All the doubts about the safety of the child were forgotten

Finis…

**~What really happened between Mello and Near… not relevant to the story! ^^~**

~Mello's P.o.V~

"NEAR! I think we need to talk!" I yelled at Near, glaring at my wardrobe. All of my clothes were gone and were replaced with… well, they were leather. But they weren't the type of leather that you would wear normally.

They were for… kinky sex.

Near walked into my room and I glared at him.

"What?" Near asked, fiddling with his hair as usual. I grabbed his wrist to stop him, also exerting my authority.

"Look what you did to my clothes!" I shouted at him. He looked, grinning.

"Wasn't me." He smirked, looking at me levelly in the eyes. I fisted my hands, trying not to get lost in his beautiful eyes, the colour entrancing me.

"Sure it wasn't. You gonna admit or am I gonna have to _make _you?" I asked, trying desperately not to flirt. At that moment, Matt walked past the door, his cigarette dropping out of his mouth in shock. Then, he pushed Near onto me and closed the door and ran, his footsteps echoing down the hallway.

Near ended up on top of me, my back hitting the floor. Somehow, it wasn't painful.

Near's onyx eyes twinkled, his eyes going wide.

Then, he brought his lips to mine, kissing like a pro. The worst part was that I felt _alive_, like my whole body was a mass of electric wires.

"I…I'm sorry!" Near said. I grinned at him, pulling his head down again, this time dominating. His lips fit perfectly onto mine. I ran my hands through his soft hair, the colour of fresh snow. I kissed him passionately, as if it were only he and I in the world.

Near pulled back first, the scarlet blush standing out against his pale skin. I smirked at him, my cheeks undoubtedly decorated with a light pink.

I stood up, holding a hand out for Near. He stared at it for a second, before accepting my hand. I smiled, a smile that promised pleasure. I pushed him onto the bed, climbing on top of him. I kissed his lips, teasing him with my tongue. He held in moans, his eyes closed. I sensed his… happiness as it dug into my leg.

This, however, did nothing in the least to deter me. I unbuttoned his shirt slowly, kissing his neck. He stiffened slightly when I kissed a certain point on his neck. I bit it lightly, causing a moan to erupt from Near, his defences weakening. I walked over to the closet, drawing out some handcuffs.

What? I'm allowed to indulge. I'm like, what, 20? My choice. I'm totally legal!

Near spotted the handcuffs and gulped. I strode over to him, handcuffing him to the bed.

"I'm gonna make you scream, Nate." I whispered seductively, my lascivious eyes scanning his half naked body with lust.

~Matt's P.o.V~

I finally reached my room, rejoicing when I found that someone had fixed my beloved xbox. I sat there, marvelling at it for a while.

I finally caught myself when I heard Near's moans…all the way down the hallway. I grimaced.

_What have I started?_ I thought, shaking my head. I'll admit I'm amused.

I opened a pack of cigarettes, lighting one. I took a long drag and slowly exhaled. I thought about ringing Beyond, but I had no idea where my phone is.

Then, I heard the song 'Lollipop Luxury' play and found my phone. I answered it. It turned out to be Beyond.

"Hey. Guess what! I have the biggest gossip _ever…_" I started when I answered the phone, doing my best to block out the moans coming from Mello's room. Couldn't they have sound proofed it?

I know I'm gonna see it later. Why?

Well… hidden cameras always reveal the most interesting things.

**~What really happened between Mello and Near~**

~Finis~


End file.
